Captains Final Order
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: His nakama are died, him sent God knows where. He must continue his journey to be the strongest because it was HIS last order.


Disclaimer. Do not own One Piece.

Zoro stared up at the sky his blood flowing out staining the ground. The Straw Hats had been attacked by thousands of ships, and hundred thousands of men. The sound battle around him had finally turned into silence. Where's Luffy was he still fighting? Of course couldn't be died the Pirate king wouldn't die so easily. His other nakama weren't so lucky they lay died or dying along side him. Out of all of them only Nami and Robin where still breathing, poison slowly eating them away from the inside.

So many years had passed. One by one they had accomplished their dreams. Brook had finally met with Laboon both continuing to travel with the Straw Hats. He was over by some rocks, his bones ground to dust.

Franky got to see his ship travel the whole world not only to the end of the grand line. His husk of a body lay behind Zoro still smoking.

Sanji had found his all blue, but had stayed with the crew travelling the world for the greatest recipes. His body was next to the girls pierced by bullets, swords, spear and many other weapons.

Usopp had finally in his own mind become a great warrior of the sea, though for years the crew had acknowledge him as one. His body was strewn over the place, cut into pieces.

Chopper had found an amazing island full of plants unknown to the world and for years had been studying them and sending them out as cures for all sort of diseases. His small form lay bloody at his feet.

Nami had gone around the world mapping every Island; she had made it into great book, sending all over the world. For the last couple of years she had taken to studying the weather of the Grand line in more detail.

Robin had found all the Poneglyph's, connecting them as a whole as the Rio Poneglyph, the true history she had been searching for. She had written hundreds of different titles and genres all telling the true history. She had spread the truth to the world and not even the Government could stop all the books she wrote from spreading to the world.

And Luffy, he had discovered Roger's treasure, making himself King of the Pirates, now he wondered the world finding adventure, protecting the people he loved.

For himself, he had fought Mihawk in a dual and won, they still fought on occasion. But he felt unfulfilled, there was something he was missing, he was the strongest swordsman defeating all others in his path no one was his equal with the sword. He had asked Luffy opinion once.

"Zoro it's because you're searching looking to find a new goal, find someone who has strength to make you question your own, and force you to become stronger."

Zoro of course had been shocked at Luffy's mature answer, but happy he felt what Luffy said was true. His goal didn't end here, someday another like him would come and they would fight forcing each other stronger, like him with Mihawk.

He heard footsteps he shifted himself just enough to see two figures walking towards them. "Luffy?" "Luffy?' He heard Nami and Robin call worriedly. He looked harder at his captain. He was limping and breathing hard. He gasped when he saw a large whole in his captain's gut.

"Hey Zoro." His breath was ragged. "I'm sorry, that I won't be there when you finish you dream."

Zoro wanted to talk to say something that he had, he was fine, but all he could do was spit out blood.

"Zoro, I know about Thriller Bark, and it might be late and not on your sword but my guts are hanging out." He let out a weak laugh, blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "I'm going to send you on a journey Zoro, so that you can become the strongest again, so that I can keep my promise to you. Look I brought Coby."

Zoro looked beyond his captain, saw Coby grown up, wearing the white uniform of an admiral. He let a small smile grace his lips.

"Zoro I'm sorry but Coby says you'll bleed to death if I don't stop the bleeding. But I won't wake up after this if I do." He gave Zoro one of his brightest smiles. "You saved my life, now I'll save yours." Zoro wanted to shake his head, to scream that he had done enough for him but under Luffy's glare he didn't resist. Luffy pulled out a gold medallion with the Straw Hat symbol on it. He went into his gear 2nd, blood spurted out of his wound, but Luffy didn't care he set his hand on fire, the Medallion cupped in the palm. "Captain's order Zoro, I'll only allow you to die of old age not matter where you end up or what you do later. Zoro, live." With that he crouched down and pressed his hand over Zoro's wound on his chest cauterizing it and marking him with the Straw Hat Jolly Roger. "Captains order." With that Luffy stood up, looked over at Coby. "Thanks Coby, please bury us next to each other." He gave Zoro one last loving smile.

With that he walked over to Nami and Robin, picking up both girls setting him self down underneath them. "So warm."

"Luffy, we love you." Both girls were crying.

"I love you both so much. Could you sing me to sleep?" Both of them nodded the tears never stopping from streaming down their faces. Together they sang Bink's no Sake, watching as Luffy fell asleep forever. The snuggled into his motionless form and succumbed to the poison in their bodies, drifting off eternally with him.

Zoro looked on crying, his captain, the man he respected most was gone, his nakama were gone. He had been given one of his hardest orders to follow ever. "Zoro, live."

"Zoro-san?" Coby knelt down next to Zoro. "I ate special devil fruit, it sends a person to another place, another world, dimension or island I don't know." Zoro simply looked into his eyes, his tears still not stopping. "You'll become younger, I don't know why, but those sent away change in age, and I'll cut the connection between us." Zoro looked confused. "My power allows me to call that person back but if I cut that connection they can never return. One more thing for some reason wherever I send you, you'll be over a body of water, so you'll have to deal with that yourself." Zoro nodded. "Do it. And Coby thank you for everything Admiral White looks good on you." Zoro croaked out. Coby tears falling just nodded his head. "Goodbye Zoro-san, I'll give them all the burials they deserve.

Zoro watched as he was covered in a blinding light and then everything went black.


End file.
